Fall of the sith chapter 1
by thebrightsideofvader
Summary: Kind of an intro to my twist on the 3rd movie. I do not own Star Wars!
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first ever Fanfic and I decided I would start with a classic favorite of mine. Star Wars! In this mini-series, instead of Anakin going to the dark side, where they have cookies, he manages to fight off the anger and take down the sith. You will also notice that I will make other changes to the system of things in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! All Star Wars characters and concepts belong solely to Luccasarts!

The Fall of The Sith

Chapter 1: The "danger"

Blackness. That's all Anakin ever sees when he first drifts to sleep. Then the dreams come. The simply wonderful dreams he has promising a future with his ultimate crush, Padme Amidala. He could see it as if it were right in front of him. He would be with his son and daughter, playing, while Padme cooked dinner. But before it could ever develop, it would shatter; reminding him it was only a dream.

He woke silently and simply lay in his bed. He was just too exhausted to get up. _Nothing is going to get me out of this bed early. _He thought. _Nothing._

"Skywalker! Senator Amidala is in danger!" This voice came from his comm-link on his nightstand. It belonged to the jedi master Windu.

He shot out of his bed, rushing to put on clothes, and spoke into his comm.

"Where is she?" He said as if it were a demand.

"In suite you'll have to hurry!"

Now dressed Anakin ran out of his door and down the hall towards the door of his one true love's suite. He burst through the door, lightsaber ignited.

"Happy birthday!" was the shout that came when he flicked on the lights. He turned to leave and took a step at doing so when someone embraced him in a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Anni." A very close voice said to him.

It was Padme.

Please Review!

I will be posting the next very soon and I would like to know if you liked this!

Peace off!


	2. Chapter2: Time Of Your Life

Disclaimer: Still don't own Star Wars!

Note: This chapter is rated M for sexual content. If you don't like it don't read it.

Fall of the sith

Chapter 2: Time of you life

"Thank you senator." He said trying to keep his cool. Padme directed him back towards the door of her suite once again where he saw many of his close friends. His master, Obi-wan Kenobi, was there along with quite a few jedi masters. His eyes fell upon mace Windu, the man who had summoned him here.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you or toss you across the room with the force." He called to Windu and the room was filled with laughter. And that's how the best day of his life started. Through the day they would talk and ate breakfast, and later lunch, and when night finally came, they busted out the drinks. The weak stomached people became drunk within their first 2 shots. People with durability such as Anakin, Padme, Windu and Obi-wan made it a contest to see who could keep from being just tipsy the longest. Once they all reached this point, with Anakin lasting the longest they played a classic, fun game for people drunk and nearly drunk: truth or dare.

"Anakin, truth or dare?" Obi-wan asked his apprentice.

"Dare."

Obi-wan leaned in and whispered in his ear "Announce your love to Padme in front of everyone here so they can hear you." Without hesitation, Anakin rose and tapped a fork against his glass to gather everyone's attention.

"You know, there's something I've been dying to share with everyone. I absolutely love Senator Padme Amidala." He said in a voice that carried to everyone. Everyone clapped in response.

"Alright that's enough! Parties over! Everyone out!" Padme said cutting off the applause. Everyone began to exit with murmurs of reluctance including Anakin.

"Eh! Not you birthday boy! You're staying the night with me." She called. OOOOs rang through the crowd as Anakin made his way back to the woman he pronounced to love. He turned his head and caught a wink from his master.

"I love you too, Anni." She said when everyone had left. Those words drew Anakin closer to the woman he loved and he enveloped her a passionate kiss.

"I've waited so long to her those words." he said pulling back. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms and fell to the sofa they were standing next to. In the heat of the moment, Anakin began to take his loves dress off.

"Mmmm, don't stop!" she said as the jedi knight began to hesitate.

"If you want to get that serious we should take this to the bed." He said and then swooped her up and carried her to her bedroom at the back of the suite and shut the door. They began vigorously tearing at each other's clothes until they were both nude. Padme gawked at the size of her lover's manhood while he did the same to her smooth, elegant body.

"This is going to be so much fun." He said. He position himself over Padme's opening and paused before entering.

"It's going to hurt at first but it will get better." He said

"I know. Make it quick please." she replied. And he thrust in to her hard and fast. The rest of the night the neighbors could her things like this:

"Oh FUCK harder Anni!"

The next morning Anakin had to chase his master away from taking pictures.


End file.
